


Jsi zpátky

by helsl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John's POV, Pre-Slash, Sherlock's return
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: Setkání Johna a Sherlocka po Reichenbachu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rvalo mi srdce, jak nepřátelsky 'přivítal' John Sherlocka po dvouletém odloučení. Jakkoliv jeho rozhořčení chápu, představovala jsem si to prostě jinak. Třeba takhle:

Seděl jsem v restauraci na Marylebone Road, v ruce žmoulal krabičku s prstenem pro Mary a čekání na ni jsem si zkracoval vymýšlením smysluplných slov, která jí při jeho předání řeknu. Inspirace se mi zatím vyhýbala obloukem, což mě zas až tolik nepřekvapovalo. Nikdy jsem nebyl výřečný; lékař ani voják tuto dovednost nijak zvlášť nepotřebuje, takže mi to doposud nevadilo. Teď by se mi však kousek Demosthenova talentu hodil. Mary nepochybně byla tou nejlepší možností, jaká pro mě přicházela v úvahu. Přesto mi připadalo vůči ní nefér, aby byla jen náhradou za... Možná proto jsem byl tak nejistý a nenacházel slova.

Čas prý vyléčí všechny rány, jak jsem někde četl. No, kdyby dělal zkoušku u mě, musel bych ho nechat propadnout, protože totálně selhal.  
Se ztrátou Sherlocka jsem se nevyrovnal, i když navenek se mi úspěšně dařilo se tvářit, jako že je všechno fajn. Greg, paní Hudsonová, ani Mycroft (před ním jsem byl obzvlášť ve střehu) neměli tušení o té pusté prázdnotě uvnitř.  
Mou terapeutku velmi potěšilo, že moje afghánské noční můry přestaly; už jsem jí ovšem nesvěřil, že byly nahrazeny obrazy mnohem děsivějšími než jakákoliv nepřátelská palba.  
Ochromující hrůza, když jsem zjistil, že telefonát, který mě odvolal, byla cílená past, zběsilá jízda taxíkem, během níž jsem propadal panice, že přijedu pozdě, poslední rozhovor se Sherlockem, jeho pád ze střechy, jemuž jsem nemohl zabránit, zkrvavené tělo na chodníku, bezvládná ruka s nehmatným pulsem...  
Nebylo to pokaždé úplně stejné. Až na ten konec, ten jsem nedokázal změnit, ať jsem dělal cokoliv.  
Takhle už to prostě dál nejde. A Mary možná - ne že bych po jejím boku mohl zapomenout, ale kdybych na to nebyl sám...  
'Budu jí dobrým a věrným manželem a nikdy to nepozná,' slíbil jsem si odhodlaně.  
Když přišla, na rtech omluvný úsměv za zdržení, pořád ještě jsem nevěděl, jak jí to povím. Začal jsem koktat jako nepřipravený školák u tabule.

Číšník, který přišel k našemu stolu, mi přetrhl nit myšlenek. Trochu nasupeně jsem k němu zvedl oči a -  
Něco říkal, ale smysl slov jsem nevnímal. Nevěřícně jsem civěl na postavu, která tak děsivě připomínala...

Vesmír zadržel dech, galaxie se přestala otáčet a čas se zastavil. Vím, že fyzikální zákony něco takového vylučují, ale stalo se to.

'Tohle není skutečné,' vířilo mi hlavou, 'nemůže být, přece jsem viděl... na vlastní oči jsem viděl... ne, to se mi jenom zdá.'  
Nenápadně (?) jsem se štípl do ucha. Štípanec bolel, ale obraz před mýma očima se nezměnil. Není to tedy sen; alkoholické delirium rovněž ne, vždyť jsem střízlivý, že bych mohl sednout za volant.  
Na okamžik mi bleskl nápad, že jsem se nějak (Ježíši, jak?) ocitl v alternativní realitě, kde se věci odehrály jinak.  
'Přestaň blbnout, Johne Watsone!' okřikl mě hlas zdravého rozumu.  
'Nejsi ve Star Treku a ani tam nejde přejít do paralelního vesmíru jako z předsíně do koupelny. Je to nesmysl! Asi.'  
Nebyl jsem si však docela jistý, jestli z hlediska kvantové mechaniky není možné i něco, co se na první pohled zdravému rozumu příčí. Silou vůle jsem dokázal tuhle šílenou myšlenku zahnat, protože mě vyděsila víc než nejzuřivější útok Talibanu.  
Tornádo chaosu v mé hlavě mi nabídlo další praštěnou variantu. Nikdy jsem nevěřil na duchy, nicméně člověk je někdy okolnostmi donucen svůj dosavadní postoj přehodnotit. Možná nadešel čas.

"Co mám udělat, aby tvá duše došla klidu?" podařilo se mi zašeptat vyprahlým hlasem.  
Zjevení vedle mě překvapeně zamrkalo.  
"Nejsem duch, Johne," namítlo ukřivděně. "Pokus se uvažovat racionálně, ano?"  
dodalo s náznakem lehké podrážděnosti v hlase.

No bezva, takže jsem se zbláznil a mám halucinace. Medicínsky je to vysvětlitelnější než jiná dimenze nebo existence ducha, ale o nic méně znepokojivé. Lidský mozek někdy odmítne vzít na vědomí realitu, která je pro něj nepřijatelná, a jako obranný mechanismus si vytvoří představu, jíž tuto nesnesitelnou realitu nahradí. Ztráta blízkého člověka mezi takové situace nepochybně patří, ovšem děje se to bezprostředně po traumatické události, ne až po dvou letech! Jedna věc je číst o tom v The British Medical Journal a něco docela jiného je prožít to osobně. Pocítil jsem záchvěv paniky, protože jestli jsem až doposud své pocity zvládal, teď evidentně ztrácím kontrolu.  
A naprosto nevím, jak ji získat zpátky.

Upřel jsem pohled na Mary. Tohle jí nevysvětlím. Něco říkala. Přes hučení v hlavě jsem se snažil soustředit na její hlas. S úžasem jsem zjistil, že se na mě nedívá a ani její slova nejsou určena mně.  
"Skočil jste ze střechy. Jste mrtvý!"  
mluvila k přeludu, který si, jak jsem se domníval, stvořila moje mysl.  
Ona ho vidí taky? Dva subjekty nemohou nezávisle na sobě sdílet tutéž halucinaci, pokud ovšem nejde o kontrolovaný laboratorní experiment za použití drog nebo (v případě sugestibilních jedinců) hypnózy. Jak je tedy možné...

"Zjevně nejsem, "  
odpověděl jí a znovu se obrátil ke mně.  
"Nejsem ani halucinace, Johne. Měl by sis konečně uvědomit - " odmlčel se a nejistě přešlápl.  
"Asi ti dlužím nějakou omluvu."

Rozhodl jsem se postavit problému čelem. Tedy pokud mě nohy unesou.  
Když jsem se oběma rukama opřel o stůl, povedlo se mi vstát. Nesměle jsem natáhl ruku a namířil ukazováčkem na jeho hruď. Pár centimetrů od cíle jsem zaváhal.

"Čeho se bojíš?" zeptal se přízrak zvědavě.  
"Že když se tě dotknu, tak se rozplyneš a zmizíš," přiznal jsem po pravdě.  
Na okamžik zvedl ruce v obecně srozumitelném gestu kapitulace.  
"Nerozplynu a nezmizím, slibuju."  
řekl pak ten milovaný hlas, který jsem nedoufal ještě někdy slyšet.  
Zavřel jsem oči a dokončil pohyb. Můj prst se zarazil o skutečné hmotné tělo; a kupodivu nezmizelo, ani když jsem je znovu otevřel.  
Byl zpátky a naživu, jakkoliv to bylo neuvěřitelné.

Můj mozek se to stále ještě zdráhal pochopit, ale ten zázrak, o který jsem prosil, se doopravdy stal. Nebylo důležité jak a proč, v tuto chvíli ne. Podlehl jsem impulsu ho obejmout jako Greg Lestrade.  
"Tak strašně jsi mi chyběl," zamumlal jsem do klopy jeho saka.  
"Mrzí mě to. Neuvědomil jsem si - " nedokončil větu, jen bezradně pokrčil rameny.

Zaplavila mě vlna nepopsatelné radosti, rozpínala se až k hranicím nekonečna a smetla do zapomnění všechnu tu hrůzu, bolest a beznaděj posledních dvou let. Na otázky, výhrady, námitky, výčitky a vysvětlování dojde později, máme přece všechen čas na světě.

Vesmír se znovu nadechl, galaxie se zase začala otáčet, čas pokračoval ve své jednosměrné pouti ke konci, jehož nikdo nedohlédne, a můj život se opět stal - životem.

Mary, prosím tě, zkus mi odpustit, jestli to někdy dokážeš.  
Byl jsem absolutně šťastný.

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Kratule, která mě nakonec přece jen poňoukla ke zveřejnění a byla mi laskavou průvodkyní celým pro mě - neangličtináře poněkud komplikovaným procesem.


End file.
